Save the Last Dance for Me
by piratechu
Summary: Challenge from HTR. Basically, we use a song title as the prompt. The song is 'Save the Last Dance for Me' by Michael Buble. Willabeth, of course!


Save the Last Dance for Me

**Disclaimer:** Elizabeth Swann and William Turner do not belong to me. If they did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction on them?

**Summary:** Challenge from HTR. Basically, we use a song title as the prompt. The song is 'Save the Last Dance for Me' by Michael Buble. Willabeth, of course!

**Author Note:** This is AU but is in the era of the movies. I'm not very proud of it towards the end... but hopefully this gets through. hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

There was just something special about dancing. The soothing beats and, at times, the partner. To Elizabeth Swann, her years into adulthood seemed to be a continuous dance, never ending as she danced from different arms of men. From each arm she turned into, she had to always force a smile and make a fake laugh, just to impress whoever held onto her. 

Of course, none of this felt real. The man's arms she wanted to be in felt so far away.

Elizabeth Swann had been best friends with one particular gentleman from the age of twelve all the way until now. Her father despised their relationship and he despised the way they looked at each other. Their love was obvious to all, except for to themselves.

"Elizabeth, please, do not pursue that young man," Weatherby always pestered his daughter and each time it went unheeded. She didn't need her father to set up her future. She wanted a future with her best friend. She wanted to marry that man and be with him for all the years.

William Turner was that best friend.

Both he and Elizabeth were twenty and in love, yet kept far apart. Governor Weatherby Swann refused to let his daughter become involved with this young man. There was no distinct future for the boy, and he didn't want his daughter to be involved in the lack.

The day of Elizabeth Swann's twenty-first birthday was the first time Elizabeth and Will had seen each other since Governor Swann told his daughter that was banned from seeing the young blacksmith.

"William!" The voice was angelic to the male and his eyes brightened as the beautiful Swann ran towards him, skirt gathered in her hands to resist tripping.

The male grinned and wiped his grimy hands on the front of his vest. "Miss Swann, it has been a while!" His eyes dimmed whenever the Commodore, James Norrington, approached Elizabeth from the side. Before Elizabeth made any attachment to the other male, she turned on her heels and linked her arm through William's.

"Miss Swann, Mister Turner," James Norrington sneered towards the opponent, as he would call Turner. Elizabeth nodded towards James and William forced a smile onto his lips. He had to be kind. James could easily go to the Governor and tell that he spotted William and Elizabeth too close for the rules of propriety.

Elizabeth could sense the emotions from William so she placed her hand gently on the young man's arm. "Commodore, are you coming to the ball tonight? It is on behalf of my birthday." She asked, though her eyes focused on William. The commodore nodded his jaw tensing.

After a few moments of short talking, the Commodore left Will and Elizabeth reluctantly.

"What about you, Will? Are you coming tonight?"

William hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Of course, Miss Swann, if you wish me to be there, and then I shall." He glanced down at their linked arms as they slowly began to walk, going in no general direction.

"Of course I want you there! And how many times must I tell you? It's Elizabeth, Will." She said before stopping, turning to look at Will completely. She linked her fingers through Will's, cocking an eyebrow and a grin passing onto her lips.

It was against propriety for William to call Elizabeth by her name, yet she continuously insisted on it. "Once more, as always, Miss Swann." It was a joke between them now, especially since neither cared for propriety.

It was that which wouldn't let them be together.

Not even twenty minutes later, Elizabeth was forced away by Estrella, needing to prepare for the ball tonight.

When the of the ball started, Estrella had put the last finishing touches on Elizabeth's dress and her father walked in. "You look just like your mother," The older man sighed, his eyes filling with tears. It was times like this that he felt guilt for refusing to give his daughter to the Turner boy.

Elizabeth's mother was a maid in Weatherby's home as he grew up. Her mother, Elizabeth's grandmother, had to give up Kathryn at a young age so the Swann family took the young woman in at a young age. It was love at first sight.

"Father? Are you all right? You're looking pale," Elizabeth's voice knocked him from his reverie, and he forced a nod. "Yes, dear, yes, I'm fine..." He let out a shaking sigh as he escorted his only daughter down the stairs. His last connection to Kathryn Swann.

The night carried on slowly for Elizabeth. Her father set her up to dance with many possible suitors, none catching her eye. Commodore Norrington approached her, and they danced for a short time. A strong gust of wind blew throughout the house and lightning struck in the distance. Being leader of the Royal Navy, the male left after placing a kiss on Elizabeth's hand. "I shall be back, I hope." and off he went.

A rough hand touched Elizabeth's shoulder, causing the young woman to turn quickly. Just as she turned, she came face to face with William Turner. "Oh, Will, you did come!" Though they were amidst a floor filled with people focused on propriety, she flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you came, you must dance!"

Elizabeth Swann and William Turner dancing made whispers break throughout the crowd. The pair made an exceptional team, moving gracefully over the floor and smiles plastered on their lips. No one could hear their soft whispers as they turned and danced.

Watching the boy and his daughter, Weatherby scowled momentarily. It was impossible to keep them from each other... but why did they have to be together in the middle of the dance floor? He was just going to have to take in his pride and let them be.

"Mr. Turner, Elizabeth," The governor moved towards his daughter and her friend, who's arms were linked around each others. "May I please have a word with you both?" The pair shared a quick glance until Weatherby lead them away.

Once outside of the house and standing on the veranda, the aging man turned to the two and gave a soft smile. "I never thought I would be having this conversation between you two," He started with a sigh. "But I cannot interfere anymore."

Elizabeth and William shared another glance, trying to ask each other the same thing. What was he talked about?

"It is obvious to everyone in there," his hand motioned towards the house, "and everyone in this whole town knows this." Weatherby lowered his eyes to the ground, trying to pick his words correctly. "It is obvious that you both love each other. I can no longer stand in the way of it." There was no avoiding this conversation. His daughter would refuse to marry any other man.

Taking in a deep breath, he went on. "I thought stopping you two would stop this infatuation, but my plan obviously failed." He finally lifted his eyes onto the couple. "I know, Elizabeth, that you would never marry any other man. So, you have my grace to marry young Mister Turner, if he asks."

Elizabeth looked towards William, a smiling growing on her face, and William stared at Governor Swann, barely processing what he was told.

"Sir, are you serious?"

His voice came out roughly; he couldn't believe what he had heard. He was given permission to marry the girl he had loved since he was twelve. Nearly ten years later, he was given grace by her father. When the man nodded, a grin broke onto his face finally. "Thank you, Governor, thank you."

The two shook hands and Governor went to leave but stopped by saying, "You must wait to act on this until after the ball. Many suitors are here for my daughter, and as long as she keeps saying no, you stand a chance." It wasn't often that the old man smiled to William, but he did.

After a second of silence, Elizabeth launched herself into William's arms and held onto him. "Oh, Will, isn't this fantastic?! I know that I never once told you that I loved you, but I do! Oh so much!" She went on and on, until Will decided to silence her.

William lifted his free hand and cupped Elizabeth's chin in his palm, lowering his lips to hers. It was the first kiss either had shared and it was just as they thought it would be. Sweet, gentle, and promising.

Finally, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I may not be able to have every dance tonight, Elizabeth, but will you save the last dance for me?"

All the woman could do was nod and dream of the future. It, for once, looked bright. "I promise you, Will, I will give you as many dances as I can. Though, I do pray you can keep me away from Commodore Norrington."

On cue, the door leading to the outside opened and out stepped James. "Miss Swann, your father said you were out here." He forced a smile, ignoring the proximity the two. Much too close for his comfort.

"Yes, Commodore, Mr. Turner and I decided to step outside and talk," She sent a subtle wink to the male next to her. "I believe we were just about to go in for a dance, correct, William?" She caught the commodore's dark stares at her possible fiancé and she linked her arms through his.

"Why, yes, we were."

It was a stare down between William and James. Both men loved Elizabeth yet only one had her love returned. And that was William Turner.

"Will you save me the last dance, Miss Swann?"

Both William and Elizabeth froze in their footsteps and the woman turned with a smirk. "No, I'm sorry, Commodore, but someone has already reserved the last dance."

They didn't miss the hurt look that splayed on the Commodore's face. No, he couldn't win all the battles. This was one he would just have to be a loser to, and move on.

William had already claimed own to Elizabeth's last dance. In the near future, she prayed, who would be capable of claiming to every dance.


End file.
